Algodão doce
by b.bah
Summary: O que um simples algodão-doce pode fazer na vida de alguns adolescentes? .:: One-shot, GaaraxSakura ::.


Algodão-doce

**Algodão-doce**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. E nenhum dos personagens dessa one-shot.

Olá. Está um clima gostoso e eu estou com vontade de algodão-doce, mas tem que ser do rosa. Não me perguntem por que, nem eu mesma sei. Deve ser porque lembra morango. Se minhas vontades me inspirassem a escrever ia pensar em comidas favoritas sempre. Ah, já ia me esquecendo. Está one-shot quero dedicar, a minha best em off, melhor amiga, de todas as horas, Anna Klara. Agora vamos lá.

**--**

A tarde estava calma, quase escurecendo. O tempo não estava nem muito frio e nem quente, estava ameno, com um vento gostoso de primavera. A maioria das pessoas estava no parque de diversão que chegou à cidade, ao lado do circo. Pais com seus filhos, irmãos mais velhos levando os menores, babás com crianças. No entanto, existia uma turma que não estava se divertindo tanto assim...

- O teatro é muito importante para as nossas vidas. Ele expressa todos os sentimentos... – Falava a professora de teatro na detenção, em volta dos alunos enquanto estes faziam algum trabalho no cenário.

- Por que é que a gente tem que escutar essa ladainha desde que entramos no ginásio? – Sussurrou Naruto de cima de uma árvore, onde terminava de colar as folhas.

- Talvez porque um loiro escandaloso teve que deixar nossos celulares no 'Créu' e ligar no meio da prova surpresa? – Sasuke retrucou irônico enquanto alcançava um balde de tinta aos outros colegas.

- Mas eu não sabia que ela não gostava de Créu. – Naruto disse chateado enquanto descia da 'árvore'.

- Liga não, ele só está estressadinho por que terá duas horas a menos com Karin. – Sakura disse zombando de Sasuke enquanto pulava nas costas de Naruto.

Sasuke só fitou profundamente Sakura e suspirou ouvindo Ino falar.

- Ele só vai com a Karin porque você terminou com ele esqueceu. – A loira berrou na rodinha enquanto terminava de arrumar as folhas agachada perto de Naruto e Sakura.

- De novo isso? – Fez bico – Todos sabem muito bem porque nós terminamos.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro que tenho. Ele não dava bola pra mim. Só queria saber do futebol dele, do boxe dele, e nunca tinha tempo pra mim. E além do mais, quando falava comigo, muito raramente, ainda comentava dela.

- Chega de falar disso não é mesmo. Afinal agora... – Temari começou, mas foi interrompida por Sasuke.

- Olha Sakura. – Respirou fundo – Se você pensa...

- Algum problema ai Sr. Uchiha? – A professora indagou de baixo do palco olhando para os jovens, todos se dispersaram.

Houve uma longa troca de olhares entre o moreno e a rosada até que Naruto a levou de cavalinho até as outras árvores que ainda faltavam.

- O que você acha? – Gaara perguntou à irmã.

- Acho que.. – Recebeu um olhar assassino de Sakura e disse travessa – Que nós vamos comer muito no parque.

**--**

- Algodão-doce! – Sakura gritou correndo atrás do homem de algodão-doce.

- Espera Sakura. Você vai se perder. – Ino disse indo atrás da amiga.

- Ah. Eu também vou. Sakura mais algodão-doce sempre dá confusão. – Naruto completou divertido correndo também.

Todos seguiram atrás dele. Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Sai, Shikamaru. Quando chegaram perto das barraquinhas viram Sasuke conversando com Karin. Realmente desejavam que a amiga não tivesse passado por ali. Saíram sem que os dois lhe percebessem e deram a volta no circo e parque, e não encontraram Sakura.

- Alguma notícia? – Perguntou Hinata enquanto era abraçada por Neji, para Ino que estava no celular.

- Desligado. – Respondeu enquanto tentava ligar novamente.

- Notícia de quem? – Perguntou Sasuke com seu animo habitual, enquanto chegava ao lado de Karin que mantinha um sorriso de "agora-ele-está-na-palma-da-minha-mão", como diz Sakura.

- Hn.. – Naruto pigarreou.

- A Sakura sumiu faz mais de uma hora e meia e a gente não sabe onde ela está. O celular está desligado e está quase escurecendo. – Ino falou tão rápido que Sasuke parou um pouco pra recapitular.

- Com licença. – E Gaara se afastou dos amigos e só direcionou um olhar à irmã, que entendeu e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Enquanto andava pelo circo, resolveu ir até o parque, do outro lado da rua. Gostava de andar pelo meio das árvores, respirar ar puro, ver os pássaros, embora não gostasse deles em sua janela as seis da manhã. Essa era uma das poucas coisas que concordavam com Sakura. Sorriu recordando-se disso. Descobriu que Sakura concordava totalmente com ele, quando o assunto era animais e afins fazendo barulho muito cedo, quando se quer dormir. Soube disso quando os dois colidiram atrasados em um dia de prova, mas como já haviam perdido as aulas mesmo, ela havia sugerido um suco para conversarem, pois não tinha tomado café, e embora não tivesse confessado a ela, ele também não. E particularmente, adorou aquele tombo duplo e o suco depois. Descobriu muitas coisas sobre ela, de como ela não suportava leite, e muito menos café. Como ele. E também de como ela odiava esportes, ao contrário dele. Sentou em um banco observando uma mulher, com mais ou menos 27 anos perto do lago com uma criança, logo ao lado um casal de velhinhos fazendo um piquenique, caminhando uma mãe e filha. Casal de namorados, irmãos, amigos. Tudo lembrava Sakura. Percebeu como só pensava nela, desde que ela terminou com Sasuke. Começou a notar como ela sofria internamente com isso. Ela realmente o amava. Disso ninguém discordava, só o próprio, que acreditava que eles terminaram porque ela não o amava mais. E ela pensava o mesmo dele. Engraçado, durante quatro meses, desde que Sasuke a pediu em namoro, na frente da escola inteira, depois de dar um suco em um cara que tentou agarrar Sakura, eles estavam separados. E ele tinha certeza que um ainda amava o outro. Mas os dois falavam que não dava mais.

Ficou sentado no banco, milhares de segundos, se não horas, percebeu que já havia escurecido, mas não tinha vontade de levantar, ir embora, ou encontrar os outros. Ficou se perguntando o que Sakura estava fazendo agora. Será que ela estava bem? Será que o Uchiha a havia encontrado e agora eles estavam se beijando? Calorosamente, como ele sempre observou? Não sabia. Mas não queria pensar nisso. Não sabia por que, mas isso de um jeito ou de outro o machucava. Talvez estivesse gostando da Haruno. Não, era impossível. Ele era atraente, disso não podia discordar. Até sua irmã já havia o cantado quando estava bêbada. Mas apesar das garotas que babavam por ele, até hoje não havia sentido atração por nenhuma. Mal sabia que tudo podia mudar.

**--**

- O que eu faço? Meu Deus me ajuda. – Sakura sussurrou para si mesma enquanto andava pelos corredores do castelo assombrado. Ficou por lá conversando com um menino que estava limpando um quarto, foi o único lugar que encontrou depois de ver Sasuke dizendo para Karin que queria esquecê-la e começar algo com a ruiva. Mas perdeu sua companhia quando a tia do jovem foi buscá-lo.

Saiu do castelo e foi andando pela estrada, que só era iluminada pela lua cheia e alguns postes rústicos, de acordo com o castelo. Quando saiu dos 'portões' do castelo já era noite e o parque já estava quase fechando. Depois de um breve aceno de cabeça ela saiu e foi andando na rua.

**--**

- Gaara? – Perguntou receosa enquanto o ruivo se virava. Sorriu feliz ao ver que era mesmo o ruivo que conhecia.

- Todo mundo está te procurando. – Gaara disse no seu habitual tom frio.

- E você me achou. – Disse feliz, já estava conhecendo o ruivo, e não se deixaria abater pela frieza dele.

- Senta aqui vem. – Ele esboçou um sorriso de canto e abriu um braço pra ela se encostar nele. E assim ela o fez.

- Hum. Você é tão cheiroso. – Ela sussurrou enquanto aninhava-se ao peito do rapaz.

Ele só sorriu. Depois de um tempo em silêncio fitando o reflexo da lua ela resolveu quebrar aquilo.

- Só falta um algodão-doce. – Levantou em um pulo e estendeu a mão ao ruivo. – Vamos Gaara. – Suplicou com os olhos brilhando.

- Saki, Saki. – Ele segurou a mão dela, mas em vez de levantar como ela pensava, ele a puxou fazendo a jovem cair no seu colo.

- Mas o que? – Não teve tempo de continuar, pois o ruivo já havia tomado seus lábios para ele. Um beijo lento, apaixonado, que expressava tudo que os dois sentiam. Sakura parou de pensar em Sasuke. Se entregou totalmente ao beijo. Depois de alguns minutos ela já estava deitada na grama com Gaara por cima. Ele com uma mão no cabelo dela e com a outra na sua coxa. Fazendo movimentos delicados com os dedos. E ela com uma mão arranhando as costas dele e a outra emaranhando os fios ruivos.

- Eu vou te fazer esquecer dele. – Disse quando pararam em busca de ar.

- Eu prometo que eu vou tentar. – Sussurrou antes de cair em um sono profundo abraçada ao Sabaku.

**--**

Despertou com os raios de sol, porém já não sentia mais um calor sobre o seu corpo.

- Gaara? – Indagou confusa esfregando os olhos.

Não obteve resposta. Ajeitou os cabelos com as mãos, se sentou e olhou em volta. Já havia amanhecido. Essa foi a sua melhor noite depois de romper com Sasuke. Não havia chorado por ele, e nem lamentado ter terminado. Lembrou-se das vezes que tinham tentado voltar. Da vez que ele terminou com ela por ciúme de Naruto, e de quanto ela pediu para voltarem. Se achou realmente ridícula. Começou a rir sozinha. Rir de todas as vezes que chorou por ele. De todas as vezes que recusou uma festa pra esperar por ele, em vão, porque ele não apareceu. De tudo, riu como nunca tinha rido depois deles. Mas foi interrompida por uma voz que conhecia muito bem.

- Por que ri ? – Perguntou Gaara ao seu ouvido, sentando atrás dela e colocando uma mão em sua barriga.

- Lembrei de todas as vezes que chorei por Sasuke. Como eu fui boba.

- Pelo menos está rindo, não chorando.

- Onde você foi?

- Ah. É mesmo. – Pegou um algodão-doce azul e pos o outro ao seu lado, sem que ela visse. – Vamos comer? – Disse abrindo o azul que estava em suas mãos.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas concordou com a cabeça forçando um sorriso.

- Boba. – Se inclinou a frente dela e deu um selinho. – O seu rosa também veio.

Ela sorriu feliz. Um sorriso sincero, e não os que dava sempre. Por fora o sorriso mais lindo, por dentro a maior tristeza. Havia contado a Gaara que só comia o rosa quando ficaram atrasados pra uma prova. Quando pegou o algodão-doce percebeu que junto com ele tinha uma rosa, vermelha.

- Oh Gaara. Você aceita ser o meu príncipe? – Deu uma gargalhada gostosa antes de beijar novamente o Sabaku.

- Isso ficou estranho não acha? – Separou do beijo da Haruno pra comentar com uma expressão irônica.

- É mesmo. Depois vemos isso. E a prova que nós atrasamos hoje também. – Estava se sentindo como nunca. Parecia criança quando ganha doce, apesar do algodão-doce que acabou de ganhar. – Mas vem cá, desde quando você gosta de algodão-doce? - Disse por fim Sakura, começando a comer seu algodão-doce e fitando curiosa o jovem ao seu lado a espera de uma resposta.

- Desde o dia que descobri uma flor.

**--**

Fiim!

O que acharam? Muito melosa? Chata demais? Romântica demais? Faça uma escritora feliz e deixe uma review. Comentários construtivos sempre são bem-vindos.

Beijos. Báah.


End file.
